Its My Birthday
by Bluez-Spirit
Summary: It's Kagome's 16th birthday and lets just say that she's never gonna forget this day in her entire life! Her special day turns from dream day or 'date' to a world of chaos...read to find out how she over comes the long gone miko and her curse!
1. Default Chapter

(A/N: hey, all.This isn't my first fic but on this website it is. I gotta warn u though....I can't write to save my life!!!! LOL!!!! Anyway I'll stop talking and let u get on with the story. But please tell me wut u think bout it.  
  
PS I DONT own Inuyasha. So don't sue me)  
  
"Kagome, Kagome, wake up."  
  
"Morning.... Hey what day is it?"  
  
"Huh? Oh it's Saturday. Why do you ask?" Replied Sango.  
  
"What?!?! Its Saturday?!?!"  
  
"...yeah why..?"  
  
"Oi!!! Wench you don't have that dumb school thing do you? Don't even think that I'll let you go back, NOT when there are still jewel shards to find!"  
  
"Relax Inuyasha, there's no school today anyway. But...can I go back? Just to see my family?"  
  
"What?!?! Why?!?!"  
  
"Because...today's a really important day to me. That's why!!!"  
  
"Well tell it to someone who cares!!! The shards are a lot more important then what you think!!!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"Ugghh!! Fine!! SIT!!"  
  
-wham!!!- "Damn Bitch...!"  
  
"Hey Kagome why did you ask what today was anyway?" questioned Sango.  
  
"You don't remember what today is? I told you guys a week and a half ago!"  
  
"Um....no....should I???"  
  
"Miroku? Do you remember?"  
  
"Lady, Kagome this is just like any other day, as far as I can see."  
  
"So...none of you remember what today is?"  
  
Having pried himself off the ground Inuyasha speaks up," Get over your self. Your not that important. There's not much we need to know about you wench."  
  
"You...don't mean that..."  
  
"Yeah I do. At least Kikyo could fight, but you...you can't do squat! You're as helpful as Shippo in a fight. You're only good when you can sense a shard!"  
  
"..." A rather shocked Kagome just stairs at him.  
  
Everyone in the hut was either glaring at Inuyasha or waiting for the outcome that was sure to come...  
  
(A/N: Hey, people I hope you guys didn't fall asleep while reading my story. Anyway...reviews people I need reviews!!! The more reviews the more I'll feel like I want to update my story. Bye.) 


	2. Chapter 2

It's my birthday  
  
9/6/03  
  
BlueDragon  
  
:::Author::: Here's the next chapter...  
  
Review Response  
  
Cyrox- How many eps have I seen? All of them, well the ones they have shown on Adult swim.... As I had stated in the first chapter, this is kinda my first story. I originally wrote this story for a completely different website. I was going for a whole different view of things when I wrote this. People do make mistakes, so I'm sorry if I was too tired to re-read it. You will probably get the reason why Inuyasha was so mean in the first chapter in this one. As I had said, I wrote this fic for another site, meaning, people read it there too. They all know me as a 'Drama Queen' If you do not like Drama, I suggest you stop reading right now. This story is not finished yet, and I was told it has a lot of drama to it. I wasn't aiming for people to go and tell me how good this fic is. I was aiming at the fact that this was kinda my first fic, and I had my doubts. Last note, I do not consider this a flame. I've gotten flames before and to me, this is just constructive criticism.  
  
RoxyFoxy- Thankxxx, but I still have my doubts.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything....so what makes you think I'm gonna own something as creative as Inuyasha?  
  
As Kagome turns to walk out of Kaede's hut she stops and quietly says "I'm sorry.... I thought you were someone else...I thought you cared...Obliviously you don't. To be able to forget my birthday like that. Shows that you don't." With that she ran out of the hut crying.  
  
"It's her birthday?!?!" exclaimed a rather socked and embarrassed Sango at having forgotten her best-friends birthday. "It's her birthday and you treated her like that?!?! How could you Inuyasha?!?! You're such a jerk!!! Kagome deserves better!!"  
  
"Yes, I agree with Sango how could you treat lady Kagome with such cruelty? And on a day as special as her birthday." With that said he hit Inuyasha over the head with his staff and walked out of the hut with Sango.  
  
Not even noticing that the two left Inuyasha starts to space off. 'It's her birthday? Did she even tell us? No....wait she did...She did tell us after that run in with that wimpy wolf Kouga! I can't believe I forgot!!! And I said all those things to her! She's probably at home...is...she going to stay there? ...NO she can't!!!! We still need to find the jewel sha....what?!?! Why am I still thinking about the goddamn shards when I could lose her forever?!?! I won't let that happen....I can't let that happen....'  
  
"Inuyasha,"  
  
"......" Still lost in his thoughts he neglects to hear someone calling his name.  
  
"Inuyasha,"  
  
"Wuh...? What do you want old hag?!?!" Obliviously annoyed at having been bothered by someone when he was deep in thought. (Wow he's thinking!! There really is a first for everything!! LOL :)  
  
"How could you treat young Kagome with such a cruel heart?"  
  
"I didn't....I don't...."  
  
"Inuyasha, one of these days you will really break her heart....and her spirit....if you are not careful. Or maybe you already have...."  
  
Back with Kagome  
  
While sitting under the god tree Kagome's thinking to her self, 'I can't believe that jerk!!! Maybe I should just go home and not come back.... That will at least save me this entire heart ache. I can't believe he compared me to Kikyo again....and on this day of all days!! I should just leave and never come back....me being here is obliviously getting in the way...of everything...'  
  
So with that she finds her way to the bone-eaters well.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!"  
  
"Go away.....I don't want to ever see you again."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Huh? Oh hey...I thought you were Inuyasha. Sorry..."  
  
:::Author::: Theres another chapter for you....Reviews please! 


End file.
